


One More Chance XV

by DancingHare



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingHare/pseuds/DancingHare
Summary: Vassanta confronts her sister about her student.





	One More Chance XV

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published July 23, 2008

“A BLOOD ELF, Vajarra?” Vassanta was shouting now, but Vajarra didn’t think she realized it. The guard did though, and he kept looking over at them. He shifted his weight, and looked between the two of them.

“Will you stop shouting?” Vajarra hissed, gathering her books up hastily. She could feel the curious eyes of the other attendants on her. Thank goodness most of them were out right now, down in the main terrace doing their prayers.

“I’m not shouting,” Vassanta shouted, stomping after Vajarra as she hurried out of the temple. “But what in the Nether are you doing with a blood elf, huh?”

Vajarra darkened again. “I’m not doing anything with him! He’s my student!” She turned on her heel, and nearly walked into the guard who had been watching them.

“Something the matter here?” Vajarra was secretly pleased that he was looking at Vassanta. After all, she was the one shouting.

“Personal matter, Vindicator,” Vassanta snapped, still glaring at her sister. The guard’s frown deepened, and he gave Vajarra what she believed was a sympathetic glance before he walked back to his post, his tail swaying.

“He said you kissed him, Vajarra, just what are you teaching this “student” of yours?”

Vajarra gaped at her. “I did not!” She couldn’t believe that Vassanta was accusing her of such things — Vassanta, of all people! “He kissed my hand because he’s a gentleman, but that’s it and–” she halted, blinking. “Wait a minute, who said that?”

The way Vassanta’s eyes went wide, Vajarra knew that whatever she said would be a lie. She used to look like that whenever she got into trouble with their mother and father. “A friend of mine,” she said, crossing her arms. “But still, what do you think you are doing?”

Vajarra couldn’t believe her ears. “So you’re spying on me?”

Her sister snorted a little. “No.”

“So if you’re not spying on me… you’re spying on him? Why?”

Vassanta shook her head in frustration. “That doesn’t matter, tell me what you’re–”

Vajarra felt angry, more keenly than her usual exasperation with Vassanta’s half-truths. She felt that something was going on that she ought to know about, especially if she were somehow involved in it. “Stop lying to me, Vass.”

Her mouth clapped shut and she scowled faintly again. “All right, look, he’s… do you remember when those blood elves captured me?”

She did, although she hadn’t found out about until much after the fact. Vajarra just knew that her sister had disappeared from her scouting mission, and only found out what happened several months later, when they reunited in Stormwind. The details were fuzzy, Vajarra just assumed that she wasn’t eager to talk about it.

“That’s him,” Vassanta said, settling back in a chair, touching her broken horn-tip absently.

“What do you mean, that’s him? How do you know?” Vajarra couldn’t imagine Istahn doing something like that. He seemed so nice.

Vassanta gave her a steely glare. “I just do, okay? And he’s been bothering me lately, so I’m keeping an eye on him.”

The priestess nearly dropped her books. “You aren’t going to hurt him, are you? He’s changed now, Vass, I’m teaching him about the naaru.”

“I can’t believe I am hearing this,” Vassanta said, and Vajarra could hear the disdain in her tone. It made Vajarra angry again. Even if Istahn had done those things — and she didn’t believe he had — he was seeking atonement now. Vassanta was still staring at her, in that stubborn way. “Fine, you know what? You want to help him? Tell him to go back to Silvermoon city.”

Vajarra frowned. “How is that going to help? The naaru are here.”

For a moment she thought that Vassanta wasn’t going to answer; she was gathering up her sword and tying it onto her belt. “You want him to be safe, right? Well he’s not safe here.” Without another word, her sister strode out into the street, leaving her alone in the small room.

She was sure that Istahn would straighten all of this out. He hadn’t lied to her, at least she didn’t think that he had. But what was she supposed to say? She was certain he hadn’t done the things Vassanta had accused him of; to even ask him would probably offend him. She could imagine his thin eyebrows pointing up in surprise.

He was by the pond again, as he promised he would be. Vajarra smiled cautiously and sat down on the bench beside him. He was wearing a fancy shirt, and he smelled nice, like some kind of spice. As soon as she sat down, he started to talk, asking her about things he’d read in the book, and she felt terrible having to change the subject. He must have seen something in her expression, because he took her hands in his and squeezed them gently. His hands were very soft.

She decided not to ask him if he had done those things or not. It wouldn’t matter to Vassanta, either way. “Istahn, I think you are in danger,” she said, her voice hardly above a whisper. He did raise his eyebrows, just as she’d imagined. “You should leave the city, I don’t know where, but I don’t think it’s safe for you here.” He didn’t say anything, and she felt compelled to continue. “I’m so sorry, I know you wanted to learn and I want to teach you, but it’s not worth putting yourself in danger…”

He touched her shoulder, a light but firm touch. “I know,” he said, “And I am grateful that you are thinking of my safety. Not many people do.” She smiled uncertainly, what did that mean?

She still thought she should say something else, to fill the silence that hung in the air. “Maybe when it’s safe, you can come back again,” she said, gesturing toward the pond. Then a thought occurred to her, and she picked up the little book that she had lent to him. “Take that with you,” she said, pressing it into his hands. “Then we’ll have something to talk about when you return.”

Istahn smiled, and she was sure that her ears were burning again. “I’m sure we’ll have plenty to talk about next time we meet, my dear.”


End file.
